


Five Times People Tell Bucky He’s an Asshole

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Tony, Happy Ending, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Sad, Sad!Tony, upset!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: and one time he realizes it himself.(He’s going to make things better)





	Five Times People Tell Bucky He’s an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME REFERENCE. not really a spoiler. just a reference. But there may be spoilers in the comments. You've been warned.

**1**

Clint grabs ahold of Bucky’s hand, tugging him to a different room, away from Natasha, Tony and Bruce. 

 

“Bucky-boo,” he says with a tight smile, fluttering his eyelashes. “Have a moment to spare? I need to have a word.”

 

“Clint, I can’t take care of you right now,” Bucky replies, tugging his hand away. “I’m supposed to be fetching Tony. Steve and I were planning a date night.”  

 

“Yeah, yeah.  You can get back to that all in good time,” Clint agrees, then points at the only chair in the room.  (He had placed it there in hopes that it might intimidate Bucky a little bit). “Sit.”

 

Bucky looks like he wants to argue, but doesn’t. He takes a hesitant seat, eyebrow raised and mouth gaping. Finally he says, “Clint, make it quick.”

 

“I talked to Tony,” Clint begins, then pauses, thinking. “He told me that you’ve been a fucking asshole lately and that he’s worried you don’t love him anymore. Mind you, this was while he was in  _ big headspace,  _ James. He  _ thinks you’re going to leave him.” _

 

“That’s not true,” Bucky snaps, raising his hands in defense. “I love him and I’m never going to leave him.  Sure, maybe I’ve come across as rude, but I’ve just been stressed.”

 

Clint nods, but doesn’t look impressed.  “Whatever. Take some time to just think about what I’ve said, pretty please.”  He plops himself down on Bucky’s lap and stares at him with wide eyes. “Otherwise I’m never ever again trust you while I’m in little space  _ ever  _ again. Because for all I know, you’re gonna leave me too!” Clint jumps off him and scampers out of the room.  Maybe he can’t make Bucky see the truth, but he’ll at least  _ try _ .

 

***

**2**

 

Natasha sinks onto the couch, giving Bucky a long, hard stare. She’s angry. Despite all that’s been going on, Bucky  _ still  _ doesn’t quite know how to act when Natasha is angry. 

 

And she’s not even just  _ angry.  _ She’s angry at  _ him _ .  He can tell by the way she’s looking at him, cold and untouched. Damn, okay.  

 

“What’s up?” He asks, feigning casualness.  “You don’t look too pleased.” 

 

“That’s because I’m not.”

 

Okay, cool. “Care to tell me why?”

 

“Clint tried to talk to you. He said everything he told you just went straight over your head and you denied it.” Natasha taps her fingers against the coffee table, before standing up stiffly and crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re being an inconsiderate fuck up, James. Learn to take a look at Tony for one god damned second, instead of just yourself and me. Steve’s too in love with you to tell you, but the rest of us aren’t stupid. Either start treating Tony better or break up with him.”

 

“I love him,” Bucky growls, getting to his feet to stand toe to toe with Natasha. “Why does everyone think I’m lying when I say that? I love him so much.”

 

“Whatever, Bucky,” Natasha sighs.  “You’re giving me a headache. Clint meant what he said, by the way. He doesn’t want to even hear your name when he’s in little space anymore.”

 

Bucky’s heart drops in his chest. “Oh.”

 

“Learn to treat your own boy right before worrying about mine,” Natasha adds, before punching him in the nose. 

 

***

**3**

 

Coulson is watching him. Which isn’t abnormal, per se, but it’s still slightly creepy.  Bucky wants to say something, to maybe break the silence, but Clint is asleep in the chair next to him and Bruce looks like he’s about to be, too. 

 

Luckily, it’s Coulson who breaks the silence. His voice is low, but rough when he mutters, “Clint and Natasha told me they talked to you.”

 

Not  _ this  _ again. Bucky resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, they did.  I’ve really been thinking about what they’re saying. They’re absolutely right.”

 

Coulson shakes his head, groaning. “Bucky, stop being an asshole. We both know you’re lying.”

 

“I’m  _ not  _ an asshole!” Bucky squeaks, and he can tell that he sounds like he’s on the brink of little space, but it doesn’t stop him. “I’m not!”

 

“Bucky,” is all he says for a long while. Then he points to the elevators. “Go find your Daddy and Tony.”

 

“Not little,” Bucky grumbles in reply. “Going for a run.”

 

Coulson doesn’t argue, but Bucky can hear his whisper of, “Okay, take the time to think about your actions.”

 

It makes him want to cry, and scream. But mostly cry. 

 

***

**4**

 

Bucky sinks into the chair across from Bruce. Bruce is quiet, as usual, but this time he seems like he has something on his mind that he  _ wants  _ to announce. 

 

Bucky shifts uncomfortably, tempted to ask, but all the same, he knows Bruce will speak on his own terms eventually. 

 

And so he does. “I know the others have told you to stop being an asshole, but I’m here to tell you, too.”

 

“Save it!” Bucky announces. “I don’t need to hear it again.”  Save it,  _ please,  _ he thinks. 

 

“But I can’t,” Bruce continues.  “Tony is…. Tony is hurt, Bucky. Make it right, please? He’s trying so hard not to bring everyone else down with him. He’s  _ physically  _ trying to keep it together for the sake of all of us, and it’s because of  _ you.”   _

 

Bucky leaps to his feet and storms off.

 

***

**5**

 

Bucky sucks his thumb as he curls up next to his Daddy. He’s sleepy, but it’s nice to have a few moments alone with just his Daddy, something that he hasn’t had since… since forever, really. 

 

“I need to have a word with you, baby,” Steve begins slowly.  “Please don’t freak out. I’m just going to say it, and then we’re going to move on, and go to bed. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Bucky agrees, and yawns. 

 

“You need to stop being mean to- to Tony. Being a rude older brother and being an assshole  _ person  _ in general are two extremely different things.”

 

Tears slip past Bucky’s eyes but he manages to blink them away eventually. “Bed.”

 

“Bed,” Steve agrees sadly. 

 

***

**+1**

 

Bucky glares at Tony for a hard moment. They’re down in the workshop- everyone else is off doing Important Things, but since they were both in little space when the alarm sounded, Steve had forced them to stay. 

 

“You can’t stop trying to burn me with your eyes, thanks. It’s not going to happen.  You don’t have laser powers.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “That’s not what I’m doin’, and you  _ know  _ it.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Tony mumbles softly, then lets out a tiny shout as something clatters to the floor. A sob follows quickly after. 

 

“Hey,” Bucky mutters, and jumps up quickly. Of course. Tony is bleeding.   _ Great.  _ “It’s okay, baby. Just-“

 

“Leave me  _ alone,”  _ Tony sniffles. “God. I’ll handle it on my own.”

 

“What? No, I’ll get you cleaned off, sweetheart.”

 

“No,” Tony whispers, standing up and clutching his hand. “I can do it myself. I don’t- I don’t need you.”

 

Not  _ your help.  _ Just… just  _ you.  _

 

Bucky’s eyes widen, and just then does he realize that he’s been a major fuck up for the past few months. “Tony. I love you so much and I’m incredibly sorry about  _ everything.  _ I think what you and Steve said before is right. I… I need therapy. But let me help you now, please, baby.    _ Please.” _

 

Tony nods sadly and allows Bucky to help him.  

 

He’s finally ready to move on from his own selfish needs and be better. For Tony. For Steve. For all of them. “I love you past the moon and back.”

 

“I love you 3000,” Tony answers and grins. “It’ll be okay. We’ll work through this together. 

 

Bucky smiles in agreement. 

  
  
  



End file.
